fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Umbrella Security Service
The Umbrella Security Service was the elite paramilitary security force of the Umbrella Corporation in Resident Evil. Established some time during the 1980's, this force was comprised of carefully selected individuals from military and mercenary backgrounds. The purpose of the U.S.S. was to investigate and eliminate potential traitors within Umbrella and prevent top secret information and assets from being leaked. They reported directly to Umbrella's board of directors situated at the company's European headquarters. History The U.S.S. was established some time in the 1980's and its personnel underwent rigorous training at Umbrella's Rockfort Island base. Their earliest known mission took place in 1988 when Umbrella president Oswell E. Spencer ordered the assassination of Dr. James Marcus. Spencer and Marcus had grown distrustful of one another since founding Umbrella together, with Marcus becoming increasingly withdrawn and isolated while he carried out his research on the T-virus. Considering Marcus to be a liability to his long-term plans, Spencer sent a group of U.S.S. personnel led by Albert Wesker and William Birkin to the Umbrella Research Centre in the Arklay Mountains where they gunned down Marcus in his lab. Marcus' body was then discarded near the water treatment plant and his research was stolen by Birkin. In July 1998, a U.S.S. team was given orders to investigate the Ecliptic Express. This train was carrying Umbrella personnel who were supposed to support an investigation being conducted into the Executive Training Center (following behind a team which had already arrived), but instead the transport was overrun with leeches carrying the T-virus while en route to its destination. This turned out to be part of a series of coordinated attacks on Umbrella property in the Arklay Mountains. The team restarted the train in order to reach the Executive Training Center, but were immediately set upon by leeches and killed. Later that year, Umbrella had become concerned over Dr. Birkin's loyalty to the company in relation to his research on the G-virus. After learning that Birkin had intended to sell the G-virus to the U.S. military, Umbrella sent in the U.S.S. to obtain the sample that Birkin had developed. On the night of September 22nd, a U.S.S. unit led by HUNK entered the underground NEST facility beneath Raccoon City, confronting Birkin in his lab. Birkin was shot and the team retrieved an attache case containing numerous vials of T and G-viruses. However, Birkin had on G sample still on his person and injected himself with it, quickly mutating into a savage, uncontrollable monster. The mutated Birkin then chased the U.S.S. soldiers through the sewers and killed them one by one, with only HUNK managing to escape alive. During Birkin's rampage, the T-virus vials were broken and the mutagen leaked into the city's water supply, ultimately resulting in the destruction of Raccoon City as the population became infected and turned into zombies. On the final day of the Raccoon City Incident, a group of U.S.S. soldiers had been tasked with securing a prototype B.O.W. and getting it out of Raccoon before the city was destroyed by a missile. The commander, Rodriguez, went rogue and attempted to steal the Nyx bio-weapon instead, offering refuge to a rogue researcher named Linda and a few survivors aiding her. A UBCS team under the command of Arnold and supervised by Umbrella executive Tommy Neilson was dispatched to kill Rodriguez and retrieve the stolen B.O.W. Despite the nearby area being mined, Rodriguez escaped by helicopter, but lost Nyx in the process. The rest of the U.S.S. squad members were killed or became zombies. The last known official deployment of the U.S.S. was in November 1998, when a small team lead by HUNK was assigned to transport a container to Rockfort Island. Despite its apparent simplicity, the mission was controversial, in that Alfred Ashford, the base commander on the island, did not reveal to the team exactly what was inside the crate. HUNK was concerned about the danger of an unidentified package that could have put him and the rest of his unit in jeopardy, and he would later express these misgivings to Ashford in writing. During the December 1998 attack on Rockfort Island by H.C.F., U.S.S. trainees were caught up in the fighting, with those who weren't killed being infected by the T-virus. No other U.S.S. operations have been confirmed since then and the force was rendered defunct when Umbrella went bankrupt following the conclusion of the Raccoon Trials in 2003. Members 1st U.S.S. Squad (Operation NESTWRECKER) * HUNK - Alpha Team leader and possible 1st Squad leader. Nicknamed "Grim Reaper". * J. Martinez - Shot Dr. Birkin during the armed confrontation. Killed by the mutated Birkin. * A. Kirkpatrick - Killed by the mutated Birkin. * Ghost - Killed by the mutated Birkin. 1st U.S.S. Squad (Backup Squad) * Nighthawk - Evac Chopper Pilot * Miguel - Injured by Birkin and later died. * GOBLIN 6 - Injured by Birkin and left for dead in the sewers by HUNK. * Derek - Injured by Birkin and died. * Luke - Injured by Birkin and died. 2nd U.S.S. Squad (NYX Retrieval) * Rodriguez - Squad leader. Defected from Umbrella, survived the outbreak. * Conrad - Status unknown. Equipment U.S.S. members were usually required to wear gas mask due to operating within Umbrella facilities where toxic materials and viral weapons were being handled. They also wore kevlar body armour to protect them against gunfire. Their armaments typically consisted of MP5 sub-machineguns, Glock pistols and frag and flashbang grenades. Category:Paramilitary Category:Security Agencies Category:Resident Evil Category:Umbrella Corporation